Shared-spectrum licensing introduces a mechanism that enables operators of wireless communication networks to temporarily increase or decrease bandwidth according to need. Indeed, it is expected that not enough dedicated spectrum will be available for the operators of cellular communication networks in the future. The temporary increase or decrease of bandwidth may be had by licensing a portion of shared-spectrum bandwidth on a short-term or long-term basis. One objective for developing shared-spectrum licensing systems is to provide for the increased spectrum needs of some operators by providing the operators of cellular communication networks with access to additional licensed spectrum from other entities (e.g., public safety, government, other private licensees, etc.).